Evanescence Collection
by Leopardheart-Naux-Kadaj
Summary: Songfics for Princess Azula and Prince Zuko. Songs are Everybody's Fool and Going Under so far. Please read and review.
1. 1: Azula was Everybodys Fool

_Perfect by nature_  
_Icon of self-indulgence_  
_Just what we all need_  
_More likes about a world that..._

If perfection were to take form, it would in her. A goddess, an object worthy of worship by those in surrounding. Nothing short of that was true, and none dared to challenge that idea, the thought that everyone easily could be sucked into. For who else could embody such power and grace? For who else was as feared as she was loved? None, and there is no challenger, not opposition to her. Not even the stars of flame across the blackest night could shine as she, with such breathtaking beauty and the authority in which she commanded both friend and subordinates. Essence of perfection was an insult to her, was it not? To say she could only appear it, to say she could only come close was to say you did not love her, did not owe her the respect she commanded merely by presence.

And who could not love a goddess such as she? Rare in ability, rare such a beauty in sight, she was an idol to her people. What a fool would not envy her, what a fool would not desire her life. And what a liar would one be if they did not indulge in the power she possessed, or to say they would not partake in the things she could simply by being herself. Aware and smug, and yet doing in such an attractive way, she basked in her own glory. Who would dare tell her she did not deserve it, to say she was not right in her indulgence? None would, for they knew her, and adored her. It was to go without saying people would not mind being used by this princess, their deity. Would one not throw themselves at her feet just to get a touch, even if it is to be walked on? To get close enough to taste her skin, to catch a glimpse of her beauty so close, even if the price would be one's life or dignity?

Do not lie to yourself; for you adore her too. Is it so easy for you to lie to yourself? Does it make you feel like a better person, to pretend as if you did not wish to be in her place? Do you feel more human, more real to say there is no perfection, and that even she is twisted? Don't lie to yourself. You know these words I say are true. Azula, her name is. Azula, the sun and the stars, the princess and the goddess.

_Never was and never will be_  
_Have you no shame?_  
_Don't you see me?_  
_Now somehow you're everybody's fool..._

What is the word you call be the name of shame? To have such pride, to have such knowledge of greatness, shame is but for sinners and the commoner. Perhaps a perfect world is implausible; perhaps a world like that does not exist. But shame is not for her; shame is weakness. It is what keeps one up at night, riddled with guilt, with sorrow for sins of the past. She cannot sin, can she, one so magnificent? Foolish you are, to say such lies about our princess. So no, you who ask, there is no shame in the heart of her, she who is perfect.

Perhaps under that pretty face there could be flaws. Is ignoring those beneath you a flaw? Is being blind to those in which you surpass wrong? Why waste time on those who aren't half as great as you, when you yourself could be bettered? There are others that require her attention; there are others in need of her. And for those, she serves. For those, she reigns, high on her throne, her perch of majesty. Perhaps, she is their fool, the fool of her people, but if anyone were to be played, if anyone were to be puppets, it is them.

_Look, here she comes now_  
_Bow down and stare in wonder_  
_Oh how we love you_  
_No flaws when you're pretending..._

Oh, she is on her way, gracing us with her beauty and power. Bow down, you who are not worthy to be so close, close enough to touch her porcelain skin, to see into the depths of alluring amber eyes! Hide your faces and lower your eyes, for you are undeserving! Perhaps if she sees this admiration, this admittance of being lesser, you will graced with such a charming smirk, a quirk of such wondrous lips. You can feel your eyes being pulled to her, like the foamy ocean to luminous moon. With an approving dip of her head, you are allowed to stare. She knows you are in wonder, she knows of your affection. Is there anything you can hide from her?

Profess your love, those who adore her! She will accept you with a smile, for she knows she is deserving. Let your heart cry out, pouring what it can manage into words, and your eyes will shine with the rest. Her kingdom is fallen for her; but of course this is to speak what is known. Oh how we love you, Azula, oh yes how we love you. How can she be human, when she is so above us, worthy of our praise and worship? How could she ever have a flaw, I ask unto you?

You are silent, but I know you hide an answer. Tell me, I want to hear you dare speak a dark word against her! Do you think she is pretending to be so perfect? Foolish and stupid you are, undeserving one. Silence now, I understand you well. Your eyes speak for what your tongue cannot say - she is a pretender, a liar. Hush now, close such treacherous eyes. You do not deserve to look upon our goddess, the one who is deserving.

_[But now I know she]_  
_Never was and never will be_  
_You don't know_  
_How you betrayed me_  
_Now somehow you've got everybody fooled_

Is it not true that in the line of life, some hearts must be broken, people walked in for the greater good? She is blind to her actions, because she knows it must be so. She masks the eyes of her followers, hiding them from the truth of her actions. Perhaps it is not the actions she is in the wrong; but the intentions behind her betrayals. Please cover my eyes again, princess, let me follow you blindly once more. I know you love me, as you love your people; why else would you serve to better us, why else waste your time?

I am undeserving princess, please forgive me. Am I betraying you, as I begin to see your betrayal of all those who adore you? Have you tricked me, love? Have I become just another mindless fool that you played? I beg this not to be the truth; but yet, somehow, I feel as those you have blinded yourself from these things you have done. Is it my own belief in you, this trust and adoration, that I still seek you to be perfect? Or do you too not see these deceptions you have wrought on those who are servants in body and mind and soul?

_Without the mask..._  
_Where will you hide?_  
_Can't find yourself_  
_Lost in your lie..._

Stare into your mirror, princess, and what is there to greet you? The false promise of perfection, someone you once thought you knew? Beautiful still, but can those eyes have been truer? Could they have been more open gates to the broken soul that lies beneath the mask of lies? Be beautiful, be the embodiment of power and majesty and still you will not love what you find in your loneliness, in the stark nakedness of the mirror! Forgive me, princess, for you can hide no longer from yourself, hide the way you hid from us, and can longer love what you once adored! Who are you now, who is this great princess by the name of Azula? How can we love what is left, when she is nothing but withering shadows hiding a girl choking on her lies? How can we love you, when you cannot even bear what is in that mirror?

I would ease you from your suffering once. But those days are gone, for you are gone. To hide from followers is one sin; but to hide from yourself is another, more treacherous act. I cannot understand, and we who loved you cannot no longer. Is that what you think now, when you can only see that monster? That monster is but human, but that's disdainful to see yourself that way isn't it, my princess? Don't cry now, and do not mourn. Don't lose what little of you is left - or are you so far lost and gone by now this warning falls upon deaf ears?

_I know the truth now_  
_And I know who you are_  
_And I don't love you anymore_

Shatter the mirror that broke you as if it can erase what you have done! Do you think your unsteady hand breaking that mirror with a brush can ever get rid of your lies? As the back of the brush crashes into the reflection of you, you can feel the walls you spent so long raising around yourself crumbling. That which once protects you now destroys you. Scream in rage, princess, and cry in your anguish. But it cannot save you, and it cannot drown out the pain you feel in your chest, weighing down your heart. Don't lie to yourself anymore, princess, for it will only deepen this wound you've opened. Don't lie to yourself, because I know you won't believe it anymore. Empty words meant to soothe will only sting and burn. Let the tears fall, princess, just let them rain for all the times you never let yourself cry. A perfect daughter, a perfect princess never shed a tear, did she?

It pains me, somewhere in my heart where you are still adored, to see you so broken. What caused the dam to break; what caused you to fall apart, my princess? Was it the memory of your mother, reminding she loved you, no matter what you were? Do you believe that, somewhere where you still love her? It was as if she was still there, over your shoulder, her presence never letting go. You cannot believe her, even if she's just some twisted memory, just one more deception by your own messed-up mind. Who could love such an actress? Who could love such a monster? Who could love you, when you could not? It hurt too much to bear, it stung too much to ignore, like needles pricking all over, under your pale skin. Do you know yourself now, princess, know yourself like I knew you?

_You never were and never will be_  
_You're not real_  
_And you can't save me_  
_I know now you're everybody's fool_

A chest that once felt full with pride is empty now, heaving with effort of the breaking of the mirror, the effort of releasing so much locked up pain. A mind once sharp with cunning is now dulled by insanity. What once was a lie is the truth, and what was once truth is a lie. Your whole world is upside down princess, but do you even care? Are you still with us; are you in there, deep inside your mind? Tell me; are you still Azula deep inside your hollow heart, in the darkness of your distorted reality?

None are beyond salvation, none beyond the willingness of a second chance. None until I saw you, broken beyond repair. You are too far gone to save; so far gone you don't know you need it. You cannot save yourself, princess, no matter how strong, how righteous you may now pretend to be. It's all pretend now, can't you see? Do you honestly think you stand so straight when you stand so crooked, as crooked as the hair that refused to submit to your will? Do you think your eyes shine with courage and power, when they flicker with the cruelest form of instability, of insanity? Do you think you can win this battle, this fight within yourself, this fight you deny to happen? Admit it, my princess, you have fallen. Let go, princess, for there is nothing left for you here. We all know the truth. You know the truth. You are everyone's fool, my princess Azula.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_Wow. Massive rewrite. I can honestly say my writing skills have gotten better, and I've got a better grasp on characterization. I also intend to be an Azula cosplayer, so that does help! Thanks for reading! I will be updating chapter two soon, lovelies. _


	2. 2: Zuko was Going Under

Going Under

By Evanescence

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_Fifty thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me!_

Father, I did everything I possibly could to please you. I tried to be the smartest and the best, but my sister was always beat me to it. Do you not acknowledge me anymore? Me, your first born son? I've wasted tears on you, tears of anguish and pain and anger. I've broken trust of people that actually cared for me for you. I tracked the Avatar to bring him to you, a seemingly impossible quest because I thought you would love me when I did.

And still I'm nothing! Not that you care…. because you never did, did you? Seeing as you were completely willing to sacrifice my innocent life as a young boy. Seeing as you scarred my face in front of a huge crowd of people, then lied about it to protect yourself. Seeing as you banished me as a teenager, maybe because you just couldn't stand me that much because I'm just such a failure.

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_No tormented daily, defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

I fall deep down into this deception. You make me believe that I'll matter if I do everything possible to please you. But I will find my way out, father, and I will wake up from this nightmare of you and realize my true destiny. I thought before my life was at its worst, but being in your presence and having to lie and feel so fake makes everything worse.

But the nightmare is not over yet because your ceaseless torment over me has not ended. The emotional one continues, though the physical pain you left on me has been gone for a long time. But mark my words, I'll awaken, I'll fight back. I won't feel this pain anymore.

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_Falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

Never before now have I realized I'm dying inside. Or at least part of me is dying. The side that tried to please you is slipping, dying. I'm drowning in you, in everything you've tried to make me think, believe, feel, want and even need. I'm falling for what seems an eternity, for a long-lasting forever. I want to, I need to, I have to, I **will** break through these waves of anger and lies and pain.

But for now, I'm slipping, falling, dying… A number of words to describe me descent into this, this, this sea of many emotions. Or most simply, I'm going under.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing these thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore!_

You've done this to me. You've caused me to doubt my every thought, my every answer. You've taught me to be arrogant and to not trust. And now that I'm breaking away from you and my former self, I can't tell what it is right and wrong, good and evil, truth and lies. I confuse and frustrate myself, because of you. Father, I'm just so confused. I would look to you for guidance, as I'm supposed to, being your son and all, but I can't. I have to solve all of this on my own. Why?

Because of my desire to have you care, I betrayed the only person besides Mom who cared. I betrayed Uncle for you, and it was a waste of time! Since I can't even trust myself anymore, due to all the bad decisions I've made! And guess whose partial fault is that? Yours! Do you get that? I can't trust myself because of you!

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

I won't let myself die inside. I refuse. I refuse to drown in these feelings you've stirred in me. I refuse to fall any farther into this hole I've dug—we've dug, for me. I refuse to go on like this. I'm standing up and fighting this time. I'm finally standing and fighting back against you and your cruelty when I should have long ago.

I am going to break through, but not take you down. That's not my destiny. But cowering isn't either. You can't break me anymore. I refuse to keep going under. My time of being knocked into the waves and being drowned by the undertow is gone. I won't be going under.

_So go on and scream at me_

_Scream at me I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again _

_I've got to breathe_

_I can't keep going under_

You taunt me and call out your insults, trying to discourage my rebellion and make me seem like a fool. The only fool is you, father. Go ahead, do what you please. This is the eclipse. You can't fight me, not when you can't produce fire but I've got my swords. You're gonna listen to what I've kept inside for so long and with that, you're gonna lose this battle. I've finally won.

I walk away, feeling triumphant. With every step I take towards the door, away from you, I'm distancing myself miles, physically, mentally. With every step, I'm healing from the wounds you gave me. With every step, I'm breathing full air again. Because I know who I am now. I know my own destiny. I know what I'm meant to do. And this time, you can't stop me. You can never stop me again. I'm never going under again.

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_Falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

I'm not drowning anymore. I'm on new ground, sweet solid ground. I know I've healed. I'm not falling, slipping, dying… I'm me, and you can't stop me. I've beat you, and I'm done living your lies. You would be proud, if it had been anyone else I'd rebelled against.

I've broken through the controlling wed of lies, pain, confused, fury, hate and everything else and come out on top. I'm victorious. I'm broken through it all and now I'm following my true destiny, not the one you'd forced on me. I'm not falling into that deception, not drowning in the overwhelming emotions, none of that. Instead of it, I'm healing, living, and being me. I'm not going under.

_**Zuko, Prince Zuko, was going under. **_


End file.
